


Везение и как с ним бороться

by desterra



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Stargate Atlantis, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Pre-Femslash, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Диану окружают дети и самоубийцы. Иногда два в одном.





	Везение и как с ним бороться

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная игра. Тема: рассвет, научная фантастика, юмор

Иногда Диана мечтает, чтобы рассекречивание программы “Звёздных врат” никогда не происходило. Хорошие, спокойные, наверное, были времена. Потом вспоминает, что она сама вряд ли попала бы в программу, не зная о её существовании, и принимается мечтать о другом. Мечты ведь крайне важны для стабильного эмоционально-духовного фона. По крайней мере так говорит Тейла, а у Дианы нет причин не верить амазонке из соседней галактики. Мечтает она о том, чтобы репортёры уже успокоились и нашли иные темы для высасывания сенсаций из пустоты. Или чтобы саму Диану приписали к команде, в обязанности которой входят исследования и первые контакты, а не сопровождение баснописцев по проторенным тропам во имя грозного бога рекламы. Но — увы и ах. В принципе, она прекрасно понимает, почему всё чаще и чаще именно ей достаются подобные миссии, но она ж не виновата, что с младых ногтей варилась среди дипломатов и послов, честное слово. Но найти людей, отличающихся терпением и вежливостью, среди военных действительно сложно.  
— Майор, — протяжные гласные в голосе полковника не прибавляют спокойствия и любви к ближнему, Диана привычно вытягивается в струнку и ждёт указаний, — ваша задача на сегодня — сопровождение СГ-23 с прикомандированной к ним мисс Лейн.  
Только тот самый, проклинаемый недавно, многолетний опыт по поддержанию лица позволяет Диане держать язык за зубами. Она уверена, что получается отлично, но полковник не первый день на передовой, поэтому едва заметно ухмыляется и прячет чертенят в глубине зрачков. Диана искренне считает, что лучшей кандидатурой для этой смертельной миссии является сам полковник, не просто же так доктор Маккей до сих пор жив, здоров и не принесён в жертву богам на какой-нибудь отдалённой планете, но благоразумно держит свои мысли при себе. Во-первых, не ей указывать старшему по чину, как распределять ресурсы, а во-вторых, доктор Маккей пятерых Лоис Лейн стоит. Надо же полковнику и отдыхать когда-то, в самом деле. Так что…  
— Есть, сэр, — Диана отдаёт честь и уже просчитывает все возможные неприятности, в которые попадёт их команда, и все возможные пути отхода, — разрешите приступать?  
— Свободны, майор, — полковник тяжело вздыхает и продолжает тоном человека, упорно верящего в чудеса, — если вернёте мисс Лейн хотя бы без вывихов и лиловых вен, сорвёте банк.  
Диана кивает и направляется в столовую, где мисс Лейн, “зови меня Лоис, пожалуйста”, уже припирает к стенке капрала Уэста, отвечающего сегодня за раздачу. Наверное, она радеет о судьбах простых солдат, не иначе. Подсчитывает калории и ищет, к чему бы придраться.  
— Мисс Лейн тебе кофе притащила, - раздаётся над ухом смешок, как Барри умудряется каждый раз подкрасться незаметно, вне разумения Дианы, но она привыкла, поэтому не даже дёргается, — там пакет килограмма на три. Пахнет божественно.  
— Поделишься с простыми смертными? — уточняет с другой стороны лейтенант Джордан и хохочет. Диана закатывает глаза и пожимает плечами. Может, и поделится. Как знать. — Не тушуйся, босс, — продолжает Хэл, — почувствуй себя принцессой…  
— ...амазонок! — подхватывает лейтенант Аллен. — Ты её от смерти, она тебе цветы. Ты её от радужных волос, она тебе кофе. Так и до свадьбы недалеко, честное слово. Представляешь? Она в белом, ты в форме и с тем мечом, что Декс подарил. Золотой пляж на рассвете, розовые у горизонта волны и...  
— ...чайки гадят прямо в бокалы с шампанским, — заливается Хэл и пытается сбежать, чтоб не попасть под горячую руку Барри.  
Диану окружают дети и самоубийцы. Иногда два в одном. А сама она, видимо, полный псих, потому что её всё устраивает.


End file.
